


500 Days Of Roses

by PathPaver101



Category: (500) Days of Summer (2009)
Genre: Imperfection, Love, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathPaver101/pseuds/PathPaver101
Summary: This story follows the lives of two outcasts in society, struggling to maintain their desired life. Rose is a girl with bad habits. Don is a boy with bad impressions. Together they share and connect through their flaws.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	500 Days Of Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenintothedepthsofinsecurity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenintothedepthsofinsecurity/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to someone special. I know you're reading this and I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you, love!

Rose didn’t believe in love, guess she had a reason not to. Although she had experience with men, she was inexperienced when it came to love. You could say she was someone who failed to see the bigger picture as she thought everyone was perfect. Now keep in mind, Rose did what most women would do in a relationship; commit. So what did she do wrong? Well, I think it was her expectations. Like any woman in a relationship, Rose had expectations, but these expectations went above and beyond the norms. That's to say she had the wrong expectations. I’m not saying it’s wrong to expect a man to tell the truth at times, but don’t primarily depend on it. Men lie and women lie, accept it, they do what they think is necessary, how you choose to deal with it is important. But there is always a reason for lying. I disagree with needing to lie, everyone has a choice and the men who lied to Rose every time didn’t need to lie, they wanted to lie. When she said “I love you”, he said it back, even though he didn’t mean it. His words just made it worse. Rose didn’t know “love”, she just had an idea of it, because no one is perfect. Every man she was “in love with”, had trouble feeling the same way. I am referring to one being honest with their partner rather than just saying shit as their attempt to try and make the person feel better. I believe, what someone needs to hear is more important than what they want to hear. But what would you know about the love she gave? Or about this girl named Rose? How would you know she’s even real and not some idea that I am trying to imprint on your mind? What if “Rose” is actually a guy in the real world? Well, you’re lucky because she is real and she is unlike any person I have ever met. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you that the man Rose was looking for was right around the corner, every time. I say this because Rose never looked at the corners. Rose is not to blame for her intimate encounters but she is to blame for her poor decisions. You see, she was someone I admired. She was determined and hopeful, but not when it came to love.She gave a large piece of herself every time she met someone. Almost every man was a problem at some point. Except for the last; Don. Don looked like a fuckboy. Like Rose, he had problems. Don’s problem was his whole mindset. He always had the wrong ideas. By "wrong ideas", I am saying that he thought every girl was the same, that they just wanted him for his looks. But not Rose, she was special. He was the kind of guy girls would gush over. With his curly hair, tattoos, and shit taste in fashion. Now trust me, Rose never expected her to be with Don, this guy was the opposite of what Rose was looking for. And to Don, Rose was the same as he was to her. He never expected to end up with Rose. She was the opposite of what he was looking for. Now don’t get the wrong idea, Don was actually nice, like really nice. Unfortunately, his fuckboy vibes kept women guessing his personality and although they had the right idea of his type, they were wrong about him. Don finally met a girl who admired him for his heart. And Rose finally met a boy who admired her for her heart. Eventually, Don turned out great. He found love. Now, as this was very new to Don, he had trouble being honest and fully committing to their relationship, but he always admitted it, like most men wouldn’t do. Rose appreciated that. Whether you’re honest or not, it’s the fact that you accept it that matters. But anyone can admit to lying and keep lying. Therefore, the right man is the one who acknowledges their flaws and tries to do better. I don’t know if they are still together. But that’s not the point. The point is, both made a difference in each other’s lives. That difference made them better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you had a good time.


End file.
